


When The Seasons Change

by simonxriley



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: Liz, Rorke and Keegan are tasked with a reconnaissance mission deep in Federation territory. When Liz ends up getting captured, Rorke and Keegan find a way to rescue her. Once back at the base Rorke and Liz have a little fun of their own.





	When The Seasons Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indifitel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifitel/gifts).



> This was done for a friend for her birthday! And I hope you guys like it as well! 
> 
> It's also based on this prompt. "The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”

Liz groaned as her alarm went off - rubbing her tired eyes as she glanced at the clock. 4 in the morning was no time to wake up, or get ready for a mission. She threw the covers off her body, and turned on her back to look up at the plain white ceiling. 

Blindly she found the light, switching it on. Scrunching her eyes at the brightness that engulfed her room. Once her eyes adjusted to the new brightness she stayed where she was, not bothering to move. Besides, they didn’t need to be at the chopper until 5:30. 

She glanced over to her fatigues that were laid out over the chair in the corner. The usual gray t-shirt and gray camouflage pants. Grays on grays on grays. Typical Ghosts attire. 

She looked back up at the ceiling - moving an arm behind her head. The pre-mission nerves were settling in, like they always did. And it didn’t help that this would be her first mission without her family. 

It was a simple reconnaissance mission with Keegan and her commanding officer Gabriel Rorke. Nothing too high risk, but then again they will be deep in enemy territory and anything could happen. 

She was brought back to reality when she heard a light tap at the door. She slowly got up to answer it. 

Opening the door she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. She shook her head and moved to the side to let him in. 

“I figured it was you.” She closed the door, then turned to him. 

“You think I was gonna start this mission without seeing my favorite team member?” Rorke quirked a brow and smirked, making a little chuckle leave Liz’s lips. 

“More like I need some loving before I need to hide the fact I’m sleeping with my subordinate.” 

She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and gazing into his eyes. His hands came to rest just above her ass, but she could feel his fingers inching their way under the band of her underwear. Then he leaned down and placed a passionate kiss upon her lips. The first in hours. 

“Well yeah. It ain’t easy trying to keep my hands off of you when we’re around your family.” 

His hands slide over her ass, resting briefly at the back of her thigh before easily picking her up. Her legs wrapping around his waist in a swift motion. 

“Not to be a downer….but we can’t have sex right now. We would be late and it’s too early to come up with an excuse as to why we are late.” 

“Hmph.” He sat down on the bed, with her now straddling him. “Please? It won’t even take long.” 

“Oh trust me I know.” 

Rorke’s mouth fell open at her remark, making Liz fall into hysterics. She quickly quieted herself when she realized it was only a little after 4 in the morning and no one besides them and Keegan should be up right now. 

“Okay that was plain rude Elizabeth. I don’t come that quickly.” 

“I was just joking. I know how long you can last.” She rolled her hips, feeling his bulge between the thin fabric of her underwear. 

His hands quickly grabbed her hips, stopping her. “You’re such a tease! Better be careful or I might not be able to help myself.” 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” She started to work on the front of his pants, gripping the metal tag and slowly pulling it down. 

“I thought we weren’t having sex babe?” 

“We aren’t but I can give you a blow job. We’ll just have to postpone having sex until after the mission.” 

She undid the button next, then got off his lap and knelt on the floor. Palming the bulge in his boxers, before freeing his member. 

She grabbed the bottom of his shaft - locking eyes with him just as she took the tip of his cock into her mouth. Her tongue sliding between his slit.   
Liz watched as his eyes flutter shut, mouth beginning to slightly gap. 

Rorke’s eyes shot open as his member became engulfed in the wet heat of her mouth. Looking down to see his member fully down her throat. She winked at him, before pulling away with a loud pop. A string of saliva still connecting them. 

“Fuck Liz!” 

A small smirked tugged on her lips. “You like that?” 

She took him in her mouth once more, bobbing her head a few times before twirling her tongue around his cock head. 

He grunted and leaned back, propping himself up with his elbows to make sure he got her in his view. “Of course I love you on your knees.” 

Liz stopped to glare at him, brows furrowing. “I’ll let that go for now.” 

His member was engulfed in her wet heat once again, making his head fall back. She pulled back until she was at his head, then bobbed back down. 

Liz pulled away - gripping his saliva covered cock in a firm hold, giving him a few long strokes. 

She watched as he laid down on the bed, eyes shut and lips apart. She kept stroking him, adding more friction each time. The moans he let out was music to her ears. 

“Liz…..can…..you….uh…….put me back in your mouth? I’m gonna come.” He breathed out rapidly. 

She rolled her eyes. Taking him back in her mouth. A few bobs later, she felt him shoot hot globs of semen down her throat. Once his member stopped throbbing in her mouth she pulled back and swallowed. 

Liz stood up, looking down at Rorke whose chest was heaving and a smile gracing his face. 

“You know I almost let you come on your fatigues. It would’ve been hilarious seeing you try and book it back to your room to change.” She sat down on the bed next to him with a small smirk gracing her lips. 

He tucked himself back in his pants and sat up, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She snuggled against him, like all those nights before. 

“I know you can be gruel, but not that gruel.” He kissed her temple and hummed. “I can’t wait until this mission is over. Having you sneak into my room after everyone has settled down for the night. That’s quite the turn on.” 

“Of course it is.” She scoffed. “Besides, we get more privacy in your room. It’s nice being in a secret relationship with your commanding officer that no one wants to fuck with.” 

“You know, you can tell them if you want. I don’t care. Also you should get ready, it’s getting late.” 

“Shit!” She jumped off the bed and headed into her bathroom. 

Rorke’s eyes glanced down to her ass as she walked away, a smile tugging at his lips. 

5 months. 5 long months they’ve been keeping their little secret. Liz would sneak to his room every chance she got. 

He enjoyed it, enjoyed having someone in his arms at night post-coitus. But he didn’t like how their feelings for one another came to the light. How she was bleeding out in his arms after being shot in the abdomen. How close he was to losing her. 

It wasn’t until she was out of surgery and recovering that he confessed his true feelings. He needed too. He needed her to know. And that’s one thing he’ll never regret. 

Liz walked out of the bathroom seconds later still brushing her teeth. She grabbed her fatigues and headed back into the bathroom. 

The bright luminescent lights showed through the bottom of the closed bathroom door. 

The door opened again a few minutes later. Liz walked out in her gray camo pants and just her black bra, carrying her shirt in her hands.   
She tossed her shirt on her unmade bed and walked over to her dresser for her hair brush. Taking her hair out of the messy bun she put it in before bed and started to brush it. 

Her hair was already down to her breasts, which was a little too long for military protocol. But she liked her hair long, she could do more with it. Even if for the most part it was up in a bun or pony. 

She turned towards Rorke, still trying to get the snarls out of her hair. “Do you think I should trim my hair? Or keep it like it is?” 

“Keep it like it is.” 

Liz nodded and set the brush down. Pulling the hair tie free from her wrist and started to put her hair back in a ponytail. “One of the things I love about being out on the field is that I don’t need to make my hair look perfect. Cause by the middle of the mission it’s gonna be fucked up anyways.” 

“You still look hot in my eyes so I don’t see the problem.” He shrugged his shoulders, giving her a small smile. 

She walked over to the bed, grabbing her shirt and putting it on. “Thanks! And it wasn’t a problem to begin with.” 

He watched her move from the bed to her dresser opening a drawer and pulling out a pair of socks - grabbing her boots on the way back to the bed. 

She glanced over to the window, seeing it was still dark out. “How long is the chopper ride?” 

“About 3 hours. Then we have to walk 30 miles into enemy territory.” 

“Gross. You better fuck me senseless after this mission is over.” 

“I was already planning on it.” 

She pulled on her boot, and started to lace them up. “Good!” 

Rorke gave her a small smile, then started to fiddle with his hands in his lap. “Liz, can I ask you something?” 

She finished lacing up her boots, then turned to him. “Go for it?” 

“What do you plan on doing once the war is over?” 

“Hmm. I don’t know yet. Why do you ask?” 

“Just curious.” He rubbed the back of his neck, turning away from her a bit. 

Liz shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Gabe, what is it?” 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” 

She sighed through her nose, annoyed by the fact he wouldn’t tell her what it was. She grabbed his hand, intertwining it with hers. “It’s clearly something. Whatever it is I’m not gonna get mad.” 

He leaned over - placing a chaste kiss upon her lips before gazing into her brown eyes. 

“I was wondering if you would like to move in together. After the war, of course.” 

The smile that graced her face made his eyes light up. “That’s what you were worried about? I would love to move in with you after this war is over and done with.” 

“You would?” 

“I would! And don’t want to cut the conversation short but we need to get to the armory.” 

Rorke pulled his hand free from hers, standing up in a rush. “Fuck. I’ll meet you down there.” 

“Okay!.” 

Liz sighed as she watched him go. They still had ten minutes, but she still need to say goodbye to her family and grab her things from the armory. Even though she would much rather spend those ten minutes with Rorke. 

She stood up to turn her light off before exiting her room. 

As she walked to her dads office, she saw her dad, Hesh and Logan all congregated outside of it. 

Liz could easily tell Logan just got up by the way his hair was all disheveled. And the fact he was still in his sweats and had no shirt on. Hesh on the other hand looked ready for some early morning training. 

“This looks like a family meeting I wasn’t invited too.” said Liz with a chuckle 

“You all ready kiddo? It’s gonna be a long few days for you.” 

Elias gave her a warm fatherly smile. That she couldn’t help but return. “As ready as I’ll ever be. At least it’s only a reconnaissance mission and hopefully nothing bad will happen.” 

“You’ll be fine! You have the greatest scout sniper I know watching your back. And I know Rorke will keep you safe too.” 

Liz looked down at her boots, a small smile tugging at her lips. She wants to tell them the truth about her and Rorke. Wants the sneaking around and hiding their feeling for one another to go away. She just wants to have a normal relationship. 

“Trust me, I know he will.” She groaned, glancing between them. “There’s something I need to tell you guys. I probably should have told you guys a long time ago…...but I was scared of how you would feel.” 

All eyes were on her. Elias looked a little worried, while Hesh and Logan looked more amused. 

“Well what is it Liz? Don’t leave us hanging.” said Logan, all enthusiastically. 

She took a deep breath. Preparing herself for the worst. “Rorke and I are together.” 

She glanced between them, a knot starting to form in the pit of her stomach. Logan’s mouth was gaping and Hesh and Elias features were twisted in shock. 

Hesh settled down a bit. His features returning to a neutral state. “How long?” 

“A few days after I got shot.” She groan - scrubbing a hand down her face. “Can we talk about this later? I really need to get down to the armory.” 

“Yeah, sure. Just be careful out there.” 

“I will dad, don’t worry.” 

She gave them a small smile before turning away. 

Liz groan as she opened the door to the armory. Automatically spotting Rorke sitting on one of the benches with all his gear on. Keegan was nowhere to be seen and was most likely already on the chopper. 

She grabbed her safety vest - sliding it on and then clipping 4 grenades and flash-bangs each. 

Her hands were shaking and the knot in her stomach was making her feel sick. Just perfect for a mission. 

She clipped the last flash-bang to her vest - clenching her hands together to make them stop shaking. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Liz sighed, then turned to him. That’s when he saw that her eyes were glistening. He quickly got up, walking over to her. “I told them. About us.” 

His hands came up to cup her cheeks - his thumbs wiping away the tears that started to fall from her eyes. “I take it they didn’t like it?” 

“I don’t know. They all looked shocked after I told them, but I could tell dad had mixed feelings. It was stupid to tell them.” 

Liz pulled away from him, shaking her head. She went to go grab her P226 pistol - holstering it. Then went for her Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle, slinging it over her shoulder. 

He grabbed her hand, making her look up at him. Gazing into each others eyes, he could see her relax a little more. Her posture becoming less stiff. 

“We can deal with what your family thinks later. They have a few days to think on this, don’t worry yourself too much.” 

The reassuring smile he gave her was helping her relax even more. She smiled up at him, then let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. “You’re right! I shouldn’t let this bother me right now. We have more important matters to attend.” 

“That’s my girl.” He leaned down, placing a passionate kiss upon her lips. “Now let’s go. We’re already behind schedule as it is.” 

Liz scoffed and followed him out to the chopper where Keegan was patiently waiting for them. 

\-------------------------

Liz was perched up in an abandoned building near the Federations encampment they were doing reconnaissance on. 

She looked through the scope, surveying the area for any promising intel. 

The wind ruffled her hair as she looked to her right - seeing two Federation soldiers moving a huge crate. She zoomed in on them a little more to get a better look at the cargo they were carrying. 

She couldn’t see much with the case being closed. Still she kept her eye on them, just in case they opened it. And in her luck, they did. 

The two soldiers looked to be showing a guy in a fancy suit what was in the mystery case. 

Her body tensed, breathing ceased as she impatiently watched one of the soldiers open the case. Then her heart sank, and the hair on the back of her neck stick up. 

“It can’t be?” 

She zoomed out from them, surveying the area a little more. That’s when she spotted a decent size tent in the middle of the encampment. 

Backing away from the scope, she finally let out the breath she’s been holding in. If she’s correct on what was in that case, then she needed to get into that tent. 

But the few hundreds of soldiers armed to their teeth were making that difficult. How would she be able to pass anyone undetected? 

She groaned, letting her head fall down to her arm with a thud. 

Her eyes went wide when she heard a gun being cocked behind her. She gulped and turned her head - seeing four Federation soldiers behind her, all pointing their guns in her direction. 

“Up!.” one of them warned. 

Liz did as she was told, quickly getting up to her feet. She glanced between them as she tossed her side arm to the ground. It landed with a thunk, then she kicked it over to them. 

Her P226 pistol spun until it came to a halting stop at one of the soldiers boots. He leaned down, picking it up. 

“Follow us.” 

She scrubbed a hand down her face - following the men out of the building and into the encampment. 

\-----------------

They brought her to the guy in the suit, harshly shoving her towards him. She rolled her shoulder as she glared over at the man who shoved her. 

She knew she only had a matter of hours until they decided to throw her to the dogs or kill her. Neither of those options were appealing in her eyes. 

What was appealing was the open case a few feet away. Her eyes made a quick glance towards it, getting a better look at what was inside. That’s when her heart sank even more, she was right. 

“Take her to my tent. I’ll question her there.”   
“Yes sir.” 

When she turned around she saw one of the soldiers salute to the guy in the suit. Then walk over to her. His hand wrapped around her bicep in a tight hold, forcing her to move. 

Liz wanted nothing more than to retaliate. Yank her arm free and punch the Fed square in the face. 

But she couldn’t ignore every fiber in her being telling her not too. Even herself knew it was a bad idea, and would result in her getting injured….or worse. 

As they walked to the tent she couldn’t help but look around. There wasn’t anything fantastic or worth getting in over your head for. Except what was in that case. 

She saw some Feds walking around in pairs of twos. Patrolling the camp for any trespassers. In the distance she could see some jeeps and trucks carrying cargo and the likes. She even spotted a chopper sitting atop a hill not to far away. 

It didn’t take long until Liz was being shoved into the tent. She huffed - whipping her head around to look the Fed in the face. There was a small smirk tugging on his lips, like he wanted her to do something. 

Her facial features relaxed. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction he so badly wanted. 

The smirk on his lips quickly turned to a scowl when she didn’t give him what he wanted. He looked her up and down, then scoffed before turning around and walking out of the tent. 

“Okay then.” 

Once he was out of sight she frantically went over to the large table that was sat in the middle of it. Looking through each piece of paper until she came to a blueprint. 

“Fucking hell. We are totally screwed.” 

Her fingers lightly traced over the skimmatic, following each white dotted line until it made a satellite. Just like ODIN, only with a smaller and much more efficient weapons package. 

This wasn’t what she was expecting to find when she came here. 

She was hoping for more nothingness, just Federation soldiers occupying yet another part of South America. Not something that could change the fate of the world in a blink of an eye. 

The Ghosts need to find where the satellite is stationed before it becomes operational. If they don’t, then this war will end just how it began. 

“I see you’ve found the blueprint. Look familiar?” 

Liz turned to him - crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

The man in the suit made his way towards her in small strides. Looking down at the table that was scattered with paper as he stood next to her. Liz kept her eyes on him, trying to figure out which game he was going to play. 

He turned to her after a moment of silence, looking her up and down. She could see a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “I’m sure you don’t.” 

The sarcastic tone he used sent a shiver down her spine and made her stomach turn. Whoever this man was, wasn’t someone she could swindle. Her life was now in Rorke’s and Keegan’s hands. She was praying that they can get to her in time. 

The man walked behind her, fingers going underneath her hair. “And that’s fine. Not everyone knows of the ODIN satellite. But I’m finding it hard to believe the daughter of Elias Walker doesn’t know about said satellite.” 

Liz went tense, her body stiffening to the max. She let her arms fall to her side, hitting the empty thigh holster with a soft thud. “I’ve never heard that name before in my life.” 

“You’re quite tense for someone who has never heard that name before. So quit playing games and you might live through this.” 

He walked in front of her - leaning against the table with a smug look on his face. Her body relaxed under his gaze, looking down at the ground below. “Yes he’s my father. But I never knew about ODIN until you turned it against us. He kept the Ghosts hidden from us until he thought we were ready to join.” 

“That’s better, wouldn’t want to mess up a hair on that pretty little face.” He pointed to a chair to his right. “Now sit. We have a lot to discuss.” 

She sat down in the chair without a single thought. Eyes glancing between the man in the suit and the table. The anxiety in her rising as the seconds ticked by. 

“I assume you figured out who I am by now, right?” He fully turned to her, arms crossing over his chest. 

“The leader?” She leaned back in her seat, fingers tapping idly on her leg. “The fancy suit gave it away.” 

He nodded, letting his arms fall to his sides. “You’re smart, I’m sure you know what’s going to happen. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It’s your choice.” 

“I’m not telling you shit. So do whatever it is you’re gonna do and go to hell.” 

“My, my, my.” He pushed himself off of the table, walking over to her. “I guess we’re doing this the hard way then.” 

Her head whipped to the left, cheek stinging and lip slightly bleeding. She brought up her hand to rub it, relieving the stinging sensation. 

“Hitting women now? I didn’t know the Federation’s leader could get so low.” 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me. Besides I won’t be the one doing the interrogating.” 

“What? Don’t wanna get your hands dirty?” Liz scoffed, shaking her head in disgust. 

“I have other matters to attend.” He fixed his suit jacket as his gaze penetrated hers. “As for your interrogation, I don’t care what my man does to you. As long as we get the information we need, then I’m happy.” 

Before she could get a word in, he walked out of the tent. Leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

A knot began to form in the pit of her stomach again. She didn’t know what to do, or what the person who was going to be interrogating her would do. To put it bluntly, she was beyond fucked. 

She leaned back in her chair with a groan. Waiting on whoever was about to come in. Her mind wondering if Rorke and Keegan know if she’s been captured or not. She hoped they do and are figuring a way to rescue her. 

A few seconds later, a stocky Federation soldier walked into the tent, holding a toolbox. He glanced at her, then placed the toolbox on the table - opening it. 

He turned to her with a pair of pliers in his hand. “This will just be easier on both of us if you just tell us what we want to know.” 

“What do you want to know?” She eyes the pliers in his hand, then looked up to his face. 

“Why are you here?” 

“Decided to take a walk, look at the scenery.” 

He scoffed, placing the pliers down on the table before walking over to her. He leaned down until he was mere inches from her face. Hands gripping the arms of the chair. 

“As much as I would like to pull you apart piece by piece. I think I’ll give you to the encampment first. It’s been a while for a lot of the men.” 

Her hands clenched into fists, anger flooding her system. 

A loud explosion was heard seconds later, making both their heads turn in the direction of the tents flaps. The guy moved back a little, that’s when Liz took her chance, and punched him in his face. Throwing him off guard. 

He stumbled back, holding his jaw. She went to go hit him again, but a hand grabbing her arm stopped her from doing it. She spun around quickly, hitting the person who grabbed her.   
Her face faltered when she saw who it was. “I’m so sorry Gabe. I thought--.” 

“It’s fine.” He grabbed his gun from it’s holstered, shooting the guy in the head. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Liz nodded, and followed him out of the encampment. 

Keegan was waiting for them not far from the treeline. When she saw him she gave him a small smile. 

“Glad to see made it.” 

“Me too. Thanks for the distraction.” 

“It was my pleasure. Now let’s get out of here.” 

\---------------------------------

As they made their way to the LZ, Rorke stayed close to her. It made her feel happy and safe. But what she found at the Federation’s encampment kept chewing on her brain. She stopped in her tracks, making them both stop too. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Keegan 

Liz sighed. “I found something while I was there. And it’s really bad.” 

“What’d you find?” 

“The Federation is making a replica satellite. Like ODIN. And with quite the weapons package.” 

Rorke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Fuck. We’ll figure out what to do once we’re back at base. You did good though. If it wasn’t for you we would be in the dark about that.” 

“Least I can do!” 

Keegan walked ahead of them while Liz and Rorke trailed behind him. His hand grazed over hers, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.   
“I’m glad you’re alright.” He smiled down at her. His hand still grazing hers. 

“Me too. I’m glad you showed up when you did.” 

“When you went off comms I knew something bad happened. And I wasn’t about to leave my girl behind.” 

She stopped walking, turning to him with a smile on her face. Then she leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I love you!” 

“I love you too.” 

 

\---------------------------------

Liz was making her way down to Rorke’s office. It’s been 12 hours since they got back and she wanted to catch up on some sleep. And talk to her family about her newfound relationship. Luckily everyone was on board and she no longer needed to hide it. 

She came to his office, knocking on the door as she slowly opened it. “It’s me.” 

She peaked her head in, seeing Rorke doing some paperwork like usual. Her face faltered when she saw the bruise on his eye, and some guilt. He looked up with a smile on his face as he heard her voice. 

“Glad to see you’re finally up.” He set the pen down and leaned back in his chair. 

She closed the door behind her, walking over to him and leaning against the desk. “Yeah. I feel better now. But I don’t feel better about that bruise I gave you.” 

“Don’t sweat it babe.” 

“Really? I feel bad though.” 

“I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that when you were in the middle of punching some guy. I kinda deserved it, and besides I’ve had worse.” 

“Okay.” 

Rorke grabbed her hand, pulling her onto his lap. She straddled him, arms wrapping around his neck. She leaned up, giving him a firm kiss on the lips. The first in hours. 

“How do you feel about everyone knowing about us now?” He moved a strand of hair behind her ear. A small smile tugging on his lips. 

“Happy! Now we don’t need to hide it. And I can’t wait to show some PDA in front of my brothers.” 

“I’m sure you are! They’re gonna hate it.” 

Liz chuckled. “I know. So you want to go back to your room and get uh, reacquainted?” 

Rorke rolled his eyes and chuckled. “You’re not getting off that easy. Especially after getting caught by the enemy.” 

“Wasn’t my fault. And how am I getting off Captain?” She quirked a brow, crossing her arms. 

“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.” 

Liz watched as his eyes filled with lust. She gulped as a surge of heat was felt in her core. Then she got up - headed for the door to lock it. 

“I don’t need any unwanted guests.” 

She walked back over to him, toeing off her boots before working on the button of her pants. She pulled them down, revealing her black underwear. Kicking her pants to the side she straddled one of his muscular thighs - fabric rubbing against sensitive bud, making her moan. 

She rolled her hips in a slow motion as her hand went to the button on his pants. With nimble fingers she undid it, then grabbed the metal tag, pulling it down. 

Her hand palmed his semi-hard cock as she continued to ride his thigh. The friction between her underwear and his fatigues becoming harder the more she ground against him. 

She pulled out his cock, stroking his length a few times before her thumb went between his slit. 

“Oh shit.” 

Liz smirked, thumbing his slit again. “You think I’m gonna be the only one to have an orgasm? I don’t think so.”   
She stroked his cock again - rolling her hips against his thigh a little harder. A loud moan escaping her lips. 

Rorke’s eyes widened a hand coming up to cover her mouth. “Shhh, do you want everyone knowing what we’re doing?” 

Liz grabbed his hand, pulling it away from her mouth. “They know we’re fucking Gabe.” 

Her grasp around his hard cock tightened a little, putting more friction as she stroked it. He gasped from the sudden tightness, eyes narrowing. “Tease.” 

She shook her head, chuckling as she ground on him more. Underwear becoming wetter and wetter and no doubt his fatigues as well. 

Her core was tightening and breathing was becoming labored the closer she got. Rorke eyes her, seeing the signs of how close she was made his hands grabbed her hips - stilling her. 

Liz raised her brow, confusion etching her features. “What are you doing?” 

He smirked, a hand going down between her legs. His thumb rubbing against her oversensitive clit. Her hand around his cock came to a grinding stop. Her chest heaving as he added more pressure, then she came. Legs trembling against his thigh as she rode out her orgasm. 

“I hate you!” 

He leaned down, kissing her forehead. “No you don’t!” 

“Well I hate you in this moment.” She noticed her hand still had a firm grip around his cock. A smirk forming on her lips. 

She started to thumb his slit again. Hearing him gasp and pant in pleasure. Her rhythm becoming a little faster as she went up and down his length. 

Continuing the same rhythm she watched his eyes close, mouth slightly gaping. His breathing became labored. With one last stroke he came, spilling hot globs of semen on his shirt and her hand. 

His eyes shot opened, looking down at his shirt and back over to Liz. She let go of his cock and got off his lap with a cheeky grin on her face. 

“LIZ! What. The. Hell?” His eyes widened as he watched her rummage through his draw for something to clean her hand off with. 

She turned to him, face neutral. She placed the small box of tissues on the desk and pulled one out to clean her hand. “What?” 

“What?” He motioned to his cum stained shirt. “I can’t walk around like this.” 

“You can go shirtless.” She tossed the used tissue in the trash can and turned to him. 

“Just hand me a tissue please.” 

Liz chuckled and held out the box. He picked a few from it and started to clean himself up. He got most of it, but it was still showing perfectly on his black shirt. Though the wet stain on his thigh camouflaged into his fatigues. 

She grabbed her pants from the floor, pulling them back on. “Do you want me to go grab you another shirt?” 

He tucked himself back into his pants and tossed the used tissues in the trash, shaking his head. “No! I have a spare in one of the drawers.” 

Liz’s mouth fell open, glancing from the desk drawers back to him. “You have a spare shirt? Wait did you know I would do that?” 

He leaned back in his chair, a smirk forming on his lips again. “I know you Liz. You’ll always find a way to make sure you’re not the only one getting the pleasure.” 

She smiled, then walked over and straddled him. Properly this time. “Then call it my ‘thank you’ for yesterday.” 

“You don’t need to thank me for that. I would’ve saved you any way I could, even if it meant sacrificing my life for yours.” `

Her features softened, then she leaned over, placing a passionate kiss upon his lips. “Let’s hope it’ll never come to that.” 

“As long as I’m by your side, it shouldn’t.”


End file.
